oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Boss Pets, Sets, Chat
Boss Pets, Sets, Chat & More This week we are bringing you four new boss pets to get your hands on as well as a whole host of other content from the recent near miss poll. Spacebar to skip chat dialogue, instanced Kraken and lots more. Let's get into the details of this week's update. Wilderness Boss Pets Scorpia, Venenatis, Vet'ion and Callisto now have a very slim chance of dropping a pet version of themselves when killed. It will be no small feat to get your hands on one of these pets with not only the rarity of the pet drops to consider, but also the added danger of being in the wilderness. If you see someone wandering around with one of these pets you can be sure that they are not only a master of PvM but someone that knows the ways of the wilderness like the back of their hand. Think you're brave enough to go for a wilderness boss pet? Be sure to head up north and give it a shot. You might just get lucky. Spacebar skipping chat dialogue When interacting with NPCs you will now be able to use your keyboard to skip through chat dialogue and select chat options. You can use the spacebar to continue through dialogue and the numbers on your keyboard to select different chat options. Instanced Kraken It is now possible to open an instanced Kraken cave in which you can have your own, personal Kraken to kill. You can open this cave by right-clicking the crevice that leads to the Kraken and selecting 'Private'. You will then be prompted to pay 25,000 coins, from either your inventory or your bank, as a cost for opening the instance. The cave that you are then placed in is inaccessible by other players and will close once you leave. Please note: If you leave the cave in any way, all items left on the ground will disappear. You will not be able to retrieve lost items if you die. Overhead chat filter Filtering chat will now filter both what you see in the chatbox and what is displayed over the heads of other players. Ring of Recoil Tweaks We've now added a 'break' option to rings of recoil that will allow you to make sure the next ring of recoil that you equip will be able to deal a total of 40 points of damage. Also, the message you receive as your ring shatters has been recoloured to make it more noticeable. Godsword accurate attack style change We've adjusted the accurate attack style of the Godswords to use slash rather than crush. As the slash attack bonus on Godswords has always been higher than the crush bonus, having the accurate attack style of the weapons use slash rather than crush means that the accurate attack style takes advantage of the best offensive bonus of the weapon. New Grand Exchange Sets We've added some additional item sets to the Grand Exchange. You can now create sets of the following items by talking to the Grand Exchange clerks: *Holy book page set *Unholy book page set *Book of balance page set *Book of law page set *Book of darkness page set *Book of war page set *Zamorak dragonhide set *Saradomin dragonhide set *Guthix dragonhide set *Bandos dragonhide set *Ancient dragonhide set *Armadyl dragonhide set *Partyhat set *Halloween mask set In other news... *It is now possible to share super combat potions using the Boost Potion spell on the Lunar spellbook. *You can now catch fish with a full inventory if one inventory space would become available from the bait consumed. *Cooking dark crabs on a fire now plays the correct animation. *Using the blowpipe special attack when your hitpoints are above your base level no longer reduces your hitpoints. *The bonecrusher now crushes bones dropped by Cyclopes in the Warrior's guild basement. *Fixed a small clipping issue on the construction skill cape. *Fixed a small stretching issue on the Armadyl chainskirt on females. *Watchtower & Camelot POH Portals & teleport tablets now teleport you to the new teleport location if you have them set. *Charging water orbs no longer stops after just one if you haven’t completed the related diary task. *You can no longer kill Thermy without a slayer assignment if you haven’t started the Western Achievement Diary. *The Explorer’s ring 2 now only provides 3 daily cabbage teleports. *Eluned will now charge your teleport crystal with 5 charges if you have completed the Western hard tasks. *The Hunter expert has collected his Hunting skillcape from the dry cleaners. *Spinning materials on the Seers’ spinning wheel is now faster if you’ve completed the Kandarin medium tasks. *Edgeville furnace no longer duplicates an Iron bar when Varrock armour benefit activates. *Fixed a number of zone checks and typos relating to achievement diaries. *You should now be able to use the Cure Plant and Fertile Soil lunar spells on both of Harmony Island's farming patches. *Task increment messages should no longer appear on F2P Worlds. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team